Is my Love not Enough?
by Akie-chan
Summary: Ita/Sasu. Sasuke's not going to let Itachi leave without a fight as he persuades his brother to stay, and his persuasion leads him to the bedroom. Contains, uchihacest, yaoi, lemon. Written in Sasuke pov. Rated M.


**Rated M for Uchihacest, incest, yaoi, bad language and strong sex references  
****Pairing: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke  
****Manga/Anime: Naruto Shippuden  
****Romance/Hurt/Comfort **

**A/N: So basically this is a one-shot I wrote. It has no relation to the anime other than Itachi is leaving and Sasuke doesn't want him to go. In this fanfic Sasuke is 16 years old and Itachi is 21 years old. The fanfic is just smut so if you don't like incest and lemon don't read, thank you. Reviews are really appreciated.

* * *

**

**Is my Love not Enough?**

"Do I mean nothing to you?" My voice shook as I spoke. The cracks in my heart grew further apart with each beat.

I watched in fury, as I store at his back. He stood at the door. I felt I was going to lose him any second, a fragile being that could disappear in a heartbeat. He stood silent, not whispering a word.

I screamed at his back, "Look at me!" I ran up to him, running to his back. He couldn't leave me, not now, not ever.

I ran to his side, grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt, my nails digging through them.

"No! You can't!" I whined as I shook his arm, held in between my grasp. I watched his face, his face was bleak. No expression, how could he leave me... and feel nothing? Watching him frustrated me. I didn't know what to do. I felt so mad, I was powerless, and couldn't control his actions or see into his mind. There was nothing I could do. But still I hoped I could at least try.

The fear built up in my chest, my head spun around violently as I held onto his arm with no other way to catch his attention... get him to look at me, even a glimpse. My voiced rose, as I let out a high pitched scream, "ITACHI!"

My brother suddenly turned to look at me, quickly grabbing onto my shoulders with force. He held me in his hands, looking at me his piercing eyes looking right back into my own eyes.

"Sasuke!" His voice was stern and his eyes were suddenly filled with anger.

Itachi's face was up in mine, I could feel the tension in the atmosphere surrounding us. What happened to him, what happened to my brother? Why was he so angry?

"Don't you get it? I have to leave!" He shook me violently as he asked "Tell me?"

I didn't know what to say to him... My mind was a mess. My bottom lip began to quiver as I felt tears form at the corners of my eyes. I shook my head, trying to shake the one hundred and million things crammed up in my mind. I had no idea anymore.

Itachi watched me, and then quickly wrapped his arms around me... pulling me into his chest hard.

His chest crushed against my own as I broke out into tears as he held me in his arms, a gentle beating heart, filled with pain. Didn't he know I felt it too?

Our affair was short lived, a forbidden love between brothers. We were connected through blood, but a special bond connected us, sensually, sexually and a bond no one could break.

Itachi held me in his arms a little longer before pulling away from me. Placing his finger under my chin, pulling my face nearer to his, he placed a gentle kiss upon my quivering lips.

His contact stopped my tears immediately. Why do you want to leave me Itachi... can't you see I need you here?

Itachi's lips pulled away from mine, I looked up at my brother. Was he going to leave now?

Itachi's hands slid off my shoulders as he turned away from me. He stepped toward the staircase.

"Come... Sasuke" his tone was blunt and emotionless as he called me nearer him.

I walked up to my brother's side at the staircase. I felt his large hand hold onto mine, his finger intertwined with my own. He pulled me behind him after each step on the stairs as I followed him.

We reached Itachi's bedroom door, I watched as my brother slid it open. His bedroom looked dull. It felt empty for some reason. I knew somewhere, deep in my heart, this was the last time Itachi would be in this room... but I didn't want to think this was the only time I'll get to be with Itachi one more time.

Itachi looked at me, before stepping into his room, pulling me along with him. We stood in front of his bed, Itachi placed his large hands on each side of my face before resting his lips against mine again, this time Itachi slowly ran his tongue against my lips, parting them so his tongue slid into my mouth, as he kissed me. Soon we were in a deep, passionate kiss. Itachi's warm tongue against mine, the taste of my brother in my mouth, I had never tasted anything sweeter.

I swept my hands up his chest, feeling his heart beating under the clothes and soft pale skin I longed to feel against mine. But I didn't rush anything, I wanted to savour this moment for as long as I could.

I felt my brother's hands too wander around my upper body. Fondling my ears, caressing my cheeks, and running down my arms and my sides as he held me in his arms as we kissed, often parting from the sweet hotness to breathe then plunging back into it again ferociously.

Itachi pulled away from the kiss to stare at me, I opened my eyes slowly, missing the sweet pressing of my brother's lips. "Itachi…?" I whispered as I found his eyes staring into mine.

"Sasuke." Itachi replied harshly as he looked at me. His face scrunched up as he pinched my cheeks together pressing kisses on my lips.

"I can't get enough of this sweetness…" he breathed on my lips before kissing me deeply again. I felt Itachi's body force me over to his bed while we continued to kiss, we fell onto the sheets. I griped my fingers into my brother's hair as I pulled him deeper into my mouth. With that, Itachi's body somehow toppled onto my own as we fell to his bed. His large toned body over mine as we made out, my fingers made their way to the elastic in his hair that held the long raven strands of silk back. I pulled it out swiftly, allowing his hair to fall gently over his face and tickling mine. Curtaining us from the world. I didn't want the bitter sweet moment to end, savouring every second of it in my mind so that I may never forget.

I felt Itachi's hand slide down to my stomach finding its way under my shirt. his cold, yet smooth hands gliding up my pale stomach as they rested at my chest. His fingertips slowly playing with my sensitive nipple as he caused a gasp to escape my lips. How many times have you touched me, and I have felt it like it were the first time?

I felt Itachi's soft lips escape our passionate kiss.

"Sasuke…" He panted as he gazed deep into my eyes. I felt his hand leave my chest and suddenly clasp at my crotch, feeling his large hand rubbing rhythmically at my clothed erection in my jeans. I felt the pressure of his rubs against it, longing to feel the flesh of his skin on my bare erection and not just his touches through thick material.

"Ahh Itachi…" I moaned bucking my hips up, begging for more attention.

Itachi breathed harshly as he stared at me, his fingers quickly at work on my jeans as they un-buttoned and quickly un-zipped them fast. I felt his hand rub hard at my erection again as he slipped his hand down the opening of my jeans. Rubbing me through the material of my boxers I so wanted to be out of.

Itachi caught on to my whimpers and the rotation of my hips and began to slide my jeans and boxers down my thighs, swiftly tugging them off and flinging them to his bedroom floor. I moaned loudly as I felt my throbbing erection released of the fabric. Itachi grabbed my erection harshly, pumping it hard as he began to jerk my off with his now sweaty palms.

I moaned at the feeling of his hand sliding up and down my very erect shaft, enjoying the way he would slide his hands up rubbing the tip and then running them down again. His lips reached my neck that was exposed due to my head that was swung so far back on his bed as my back arched from the ecstasy searing through my body.

His soft lips parted on the sensitive skin of my neck as he bit into it gently with his sharp teeth, causing me to moan out his name loudly along with the pleasure he caused me at my crotch. I loved feeling his hands on me, but I wanted more to feel him in me.

"Itachi… I – I…" I moaned, unable to speak. Itachi moved his hand away from my cock, sliding his palms up my stomach and my chest as he pushed my shirt up, and tugging at it as I raised my arms to get the fabric off my body.

I shuddered pleasurably at the cool breeze that swept my bare chest. Itachi pulled back from me as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. I moaned excitedly as I scanned his abs, licking my lips. Itachi smirked and quickly got to work of removing his jeans, then returned on top of me. His naked body against my own, feeling the sweaty hot skin and his hard erection grinding into mine.

I felt the room grow hot as sweat began to accumulate at my hairline, feeling the salty liquid run down my face. Itachi pulled away from me, lifting my legs up harshly as he pushed them back. I was startled with how fast he pressed his mouth against my pink hole, feeling a wet sensation sensually lick the sensitive spot.

I moaned his name out more, softly panting as I grabbed at my knees and held them back. Itachi licked and sucked at my entrance his warm tongue probing at me, feeling it slip between the tight muscles then slowly escape, only to enter me again. I shuddered violently as I felt it enter me one last time before running up my leg and inner thigh.

Itachi looked at me, "Sasuke, turn over."

I pouted at him. "No. I want to see your face."

Itachi smiled softly then slowly spread apart my legs lowering them back onto the bed sheets. I closed my eyes, prepared for his member to enter me as we didn't like to waste too much time in preparation.

I felt the hard tip against me, Itachi pushing his hips into me with great ease. I bit on my lower lips as I felt him slowly enter me, feeling his warm flesh within me. A feeling I never got tired of.

I reopened my eyes to meet with Itachi watching me, his eyebrows furrowed and his chest slightly heaving.

"It's okay, you can move." I reassured him as his hips began to slowly push into me. I felt myself tighten down on his member as I felt it slowly delving deep into my tight entrance. I spread my legs apart wider, watching Itachi desperately staring at him as he began to slowly move in me.

Itachi watched me too as I began to moan out his name softly. "Itachi, mmnnn Itachi…"

Itachi leaned over me, pushing himself deeper into me as he pressed his lips onto mine were which were already wide apart as I moaned. He gently kissed my bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. I closed my mouth only to hum pleasurably, parting my lips to kiss his upper lips which then caused Itachi to part his own lips again as we kissed.

His tongue probed between my lips as his hips began to pick up some speed, thrusting into me swiftly feeling his tip reach my prostate. I parted from the kiss as I moaned out loudly.

"Aaaahhh Itachi nii-san! Mmmn, so good…"

Itachi hit me there again, causing yet another pleasurable scream to leave my throat as I begged for more as Itachi's thrusts sped up as he slammed his hips into my tight hole, fucking me harder and fast.

He fucked my tight hole, repeatedly hitting my prostate as I wrapped my legs around him pulling him deeper into me with each time he pounded into me, his sweaty skin slamming against my own. I screamed loudly as tears began to stream down my cheeks, screaming from all the pleasure and pure ecstasy of it all. It didn't hurt, but felt so damn good.

"Itachi." I moaned breathing in the warm smell of sweat and sex that scented the room.

"Ah, Sasuke…" Itachi moaned breathlessly.

I felt myself nearing my climax, feeling the pleasure reaching a peak. I came, hard as shoots of white silk ribbon withdrew from me as Itachi felt the sticky substance on our bodies he looked at me, kissing my lips once more before he too came. He came in me, hard and messy as it shot in me, exploding within me. My body jerked violently as I felt it unload in me and begin to dribble out with the last few thrusts before Itachi fell on top of me completely.

Itachi pulled out me slowly then rolled over on to his bed next to me. I panted, smiling at Itachi as I turned to look at him. He smiled then closed his eyes as he breathed harshly, wrapping his arm around me as he pulled me into a warm, sweaty embrace.

"Nii-san…" I moaned softly as I felt my eyes grow heavy.

Itachi kissed the back of my ear as I fell asleep, whispering my name softly.

I awoke the next morning. To find my brother had left my side. I sat up on his bed, pulling the sheets up to my face with clenched fists. I felt my heart shatter a thousand times over, his absence was everywhere. I didn't want to believe he actually left, but my heart was telling me he did. I rolled over pulling his sheets over my head as I screamed to release my frustration and anger. Poking my head through the sheets I felt a piece of paper scratching at my arm beneath the duvet. I threw the sheets off me, frantically looking for the note. Trying to get to it in a hurry took longer than it would have usually, but I was too overwhelmed to do anything at a rational pace nor did I any longer have a steady head on my shoulders.

I found the note, slightly creased. As I slowly smoothed the sheet of paper, I began to read the handwriting on it,

_I love you... _

I re-read the note, over and over again. Those sweet words written on the crumpled sheet I held in my hands close to my chest, so beautiful yet so simple.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the fanfic, it was something I wrote ages ago and never really finished off. So I decided to quickly finish it and put it up on here! ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, do leave a review.**


End file.
